


【盾冬】Once Upon a Grave

by Icylily



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funeral Sex, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), 坟头开车, 爱是一道光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 坟头车警告！绿盾警告！（疑似）蛇盾出没警告！





	【盾冬】Once Upon a Grave

 

美国队长死了。

唯一实验成功的超级战士，血清的持有者史蒂夫罗杰斯，在活了一百七十多年后，像个普通老人一样死在了退伍军人医院的重症监护室里，死亡诊断书上写着心力衰竭。

没有暗杀者的子弹和阴谋论，漫画里那些惊心动魄的情节都没有发生，他走得很平静，咽气时所有亲戚好友都在身边，正如尘世间任何一位幸运的老人。

他的葬礼被安排在一个风和日丽的日子，阿林顿公墓早已为他预留了山顶上的空地，紧挨着咆哮突击队，让他能像生前那样俯视他亲爱的祖国，和无数沉眠地底的英烈亡魂。

追悼会于早上八点准时开始，所有人都知道这一天迟早会到来，并没有多少悲伤的眼泪可供挥霍，连他的子女都没有伤心过度，仪式进行到后半程的时候他们已经围在律师身边询问遗嘱的内容。

队长生前的挚友詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯中士没有出现在抬棺阵列中，事实上他是最后一个出现在教堂里的人。他套了件皱巴巴的深色夹克，头发油腻得像是几天没洗，当他走上去献花时站在最前排的现任美国队长萨姆闻到浓烈的酒精味，衣冠楚楚的绅士淑女们无不皱眉摇头。

好在这一环节也结束了，来宾谈笑着走向屋外的草坪，白帆布帐篷里已经布下各色酒水点心，黑衣保镖们紧张地对着通讯器嘀咕。离正式下葬还有一个钟头，对于大多数人来说这是相当宝贵的社交时间，毕竟这可是美国队长的葬礼，还有什么场合能同时接触到白宫里的大人物与街头巷尾的传奇英雄呢？

只有一个人还留在史蒂夫的棺材前徘徊不去。冬日战士暗沉的机械手掠过娇嫩的鲜花，最终停在国旗覆盖下的棺木上。“史蒂夫，”他像是在自言自语，“你也走了，我终于又是一个人了。”

从后排传来一阵响亮的笑声。巴基瞪着浑浊的眼珠回过头，这才发现除他之外教堂里还有一个人。

“你他妈在笑什么？”

那人从长椅上站起来，健步朝他走来，他的身高，步态，阳光下飞扬的金发，甚至呼吸的节奏都像极了一个人，一个巴基化为鬼魂也忘不掉的人。

“这不可能！”巴基喃喃着后退，然而身后就是史蒂夫的棺椁。他用右手按住棺材下的木桌，勉力支撑着自己不要倒下。

男人在离他一步之遥处停下，摘下墨镜插进西装口袋里。“你怎么能穿成这样出席我的葬礼？”他惋惜地摇着头。“唉，巴克，我还以为他们至少会为你置办一套像样的西装。”

巴基把脑袋拧向另一面，避开伸向他下巴的手指。“你不是这个宇宙的史蒂夫，”他的眼神恢复了清明，语气也变得生硬、冷酷，“你来我的宇宙有什么目的？”

异世界的史蒂夫吹了声口哨——那个世界的史蒂夫居然会吹口哨。“别这么冷淡，老朋友，我费了不少功夫才找到你，一个无家可归的，被愚蠢的我抛弃的小可怜。”

“我和史蒂夫不是那种关系，想同情我你还是省省吧。”

巴基警惕地瞪着对方。他的史蒂夫已经死了，连同那些无望的恋慕之情一起埋葬在七十年的光阴中，而他不会再成为任何人、任何势力的棋子，即使他长了一张令他念念不忘的脸。

“同情？”史蒂夫拔出插在花环上的玫瑰嗅了嗅。“我不同情你，我只是有一点不甘心。”

他的眼睛和史蒂夫一样蓝，却如同海沟般深不可测。巴基没法判断是否该用对待史蒂夫的态度和他相处——见鬼地他甚至不能确定他是敌是友。

那朵玫瑰突然以极快的速度向他的眼球飞来，趁他格挡之际史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀，用力吻上了他的唇。

巴基冲他的下巴挥拳却只打中了空气。他咆哮着扑上去，试图用自己的身体把这家伙撞开，至少也要让他离史蒂夫的尸骸远一点。

打斗只持续了不到一分钟，国旗和鲜花掉到了地上，除此之外没有其他附带损害，和冬日战士平日里肆无忌惮的风格大相径庭，史蒂夫当然知道原因是什么，他也充分利用了这一点。

如果他的对手不是美国队长就好了。

“嘘，嘘，乖一点，我不想把你弄疼，至少现在不想。”

他把巴基翻过去，用一个纽扣大小的装置将他的金属手钉在了棺盖上，右臂折到身后。巴基震惊于自己竟无法挣脱。这个史蒂夫……不论在他血管里流动的是血清还是其他什么黑科技，力气可真够大的。

“放开我！”巴基低吼道。这里随时都可能有人进来，他必须阻止他，阻止他继续破坏史蒂夫的葬礼。“你他妈疯了吗？”他的声音发起抖来，在男人松开皮带把手插进他内裤里时，鬼知道这家伙是怎么做到的。

史蒂夫笑得非常愉悦。“在我来的地方他们都用疯子称呼我，我已经习惯了把它当成赞美。”说着他还故意捏了把臀肉，巴基的屁股比想象中更加饱满结实，如果那个宇宙里的巴基还活着，活到他这般年纪，那么……

他忍不住又靠近了些，炙热的呼吸吹得巴基头皮发麻，压在屁股上的硬块令他挣扎得更厉害了，电流沙沙地流经暗蓝色的振金臂，在浅褐色的棺盖上印下五个浅浅的坑。

“冷静点，soldier。”史蒂夫凑近他的耳朵，“你不想搞坏他的棺材吧？”

巴基艰难地咬住下唇。一根细长的手指滑进了他的后穴，史蒂夫的手指。

他持续咬着下唇直到那里沁出血来。史蒂夫托住下巴把他的脸别过来，陶醉地舔舐着他的伤口。“你的血是甜的。”他说，眼里闪烁的情绪几乎可以定义为温情，他的史蒂夫不曾给过他的温情。“那个‘我’都错过了什么呀，简直就是个蠢货。”

“不许……侮辱他……”巴基呜咽道，现在塞进来的绝对不止一根手指，它们争先恐后地往他最隐秘的地方推挤摩擦，令他既羞耻，又愤怒。

股间微微一凉，所有的手指都退出了身体，巴基把头搁在棺盖上小口喘气，随后他就听见了瓶盖被打开的声音，以及某种十分可疑的，黏黏糊糊的摩擦声。

被褪到膝弯的裤子让巴基认清了自己的命运，那就是一如既往地操蛋。“我们换个地方，别在这里。”他还在不死心地哀求，随即就被残酷的挺进击碎了所有的幻想。

“你是第一次吗？”史蒂夫的呼吸依旧丝毫不乱。“也许我应该挑个有床的地方，希望你还喜欢这些花。”他用脚踢了踢散落在地上的玫瑰。

巴基张开嘴，意识到侵入体内的异物是男人的那话儿时他简直恶心地想要呕吐，但他只发出一声短促的“啊！”

史蒂夫按住抖动的臀，壮硕的阴茎顶开蠕动的穴肉一点点深入。他知道自己的性器异于常人，也知道巴基能够承受，这就像是预先设置好的某种定律一般。

而且……痛苦也是欢愉的一部分，不是吗？

巴基抱住棺木发出不成调的呻吟，屈辱的泪水堆积在他眼底，脸颊和脖子上满是情欲催化下的红晕，配上嘴唇中心的一点鲜红，看在史蒂夫眼里简直美极了。

他一边律动一边推开了棺材上用于瞻仰死者的小窗。“仔细瞧瞧这张脸，是不是让你更有感觉了？”他抓住巴基的头发把他的脸贴在玻璃上。“虽然被他们搞成了这副模样，但是你知道他还是你的小史蒂维，不是吗？”

躺在里面的史蒂夫神态安详，凹陷的双颊却如同木乃伊一般干瘪。巴基啜泣着并拢膝盖，就在他面前，史蒂夫被政府派来的特工抽干了血液，然而要不是他用自己在冬兵时期干下的那些肮脏事作为情报交换，此刻史蒂夫的尸体恐怕正沉睡在胡佛水坝下某个秘密实验室的培养皿中，而不是在这具华丽的紫铜棺里。

浮起的白雾逐渐遮住了美国队长面目全非的遗容，另一个史蒂夫的阴茎顶到了深处的突起，巴基几乎无法站立。

“可他已经是别人的丈夫，他的墓碑上不会有你的名字，没有人记得你。你的小史蒂维抛下你回去结婚了，你甚至不能出席他的婚礼，只能出席他的葬礼。”

润滑剂，也许还有其他什么体液，在男人有力的抽插下粘稠地流下大腿。史蒂夫死了，永远也不会回来了，而他却像个饥渴的婊子，趴在他的棺材上，被面容酷似的陌生人操得神志不清。

一滴泪顺着巴基的鼻翼滑落，如同钻石凝结在光滑的玻璃上。

 

***

第三排枪放过，挂满勋章的大人物也终于结束了乏味的演讲。

萨姆忧心忡忡地朝人群里望去。“巴基呢？”他低声询问身旁的克林特。“你有没有看到他？马上就该他致辞了。”

克林特连连摇头。“大概又在哪里抱着酒瓶睡着了，你要我去找到他吗？”

萨姆叹了口气。“算了。”他说，“让他一个人呆会儿也好。”

几英尺外的树后，他们的谈论对象被戴墨镜的男人抱在怀里，安静地如同一具尸体。

“忘了他吧，在那个世界我们还有数不尽的时间。”

他低头吻去挂在他腮边的泪水，一道绿光闪过，树枝抖擞了一下，又归于平静。

 

Fin

 


End file.
